A Basically Crazy Adventure In Naruto
by VenaHope
Summary: A teenage girl goes out for a walk one day when she finds herself in Naruto. Watch as she trains fiercely to overcome the limits of herself, makes new friends and enemies and faces the challenge of the Ninja world, survival. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1 I'm In Naruto!

"Sie sind das essen un wir wind die Jager!" Sang Alexandria. She picked up her shoes, slipping them on and hopping outside.

It was cool October afternoon, orange leaves fell from the trees as she skipped through the neighborhood. The bird were singing, the sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in the sky, the sun made her hair tint red, it was truly a beautiful afternoon, nothing could go wrong.

That was what it seemed.

"Go get the ball Katie!" Alexandria turned at the noise and saw a small girl, about five, walk into the street, in the way of a moving car.

Without thinking, Alexandria charged at the kid, and pushed her away, getting hit in the process.

Dot's appeared in Alexandria's eyes as she lay on the street in shock. The driver came out, a middle aged man, and called 911 as the little girl screamed for her mother.

"Don't die, pretty lady, please." Pleaded the little girl. Alexandria managed a pained smile for the sake of the child. "It's Ok kiddo. It's Ok..." Alexandria lost consciousness.

* * *

A blond haired boy in an orange outfit landed in a clearing. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei! I found someone, I think she's hurt!" Alexandria could barely make out what he was saying, she knew it was Japanese, she'd learned the damn language so she could watch anime without looking at the subtitles.

She knew her ribs were broken, and probably her arm, and possibly her legs were crushed.

"Help." She got out in Japanese. Soon she saw a masked face above her, as she lost consciousness.

Alexandria woke up in Konoha's hospital. She felt her ribs and legs, they were healed, however, still quite sore. It was like she worked out with body builders then ran forty miles, it hurt to move much, but she could deal with the pain. It was nothing compared to before.

Alexa sat up, holding back a wince, and looked around. She was in Konoha. Right. This must be a dream. But if it was a dream, why is she hurting so much?

Alexa pondered when what she assumed a nurse walked in. "Your awake, good, someone would like to speak with you on how you ended up like that."

SHIT SHIT SHITTY SHIT SHIT! Alexa thought, panicked. What do I say? I got hit by a car? They don't know what a car is! Should I tell them? Will they think I'm crazy? I'll tell them I'm from another world... I don't have to tell them I know everything about this one. No, then the guilt will eat me up.

Kakashi walked in.

"Hello." I said. "Hello there. You were in pretty bad shape earlier, can you tell me what did that do you, and perhaps who you are?" There was a undertone of a threat.

"My name is Alexandria Brookes, and as to how I ended up like that... well... you woudn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." Said Kakashi.

"I got hit by car."

"A car? What's that?"

"A means of transportation, made of metal, very common where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"The United States of Northern America. Or just the USA for short."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have, because it's not on this planet, you see, I'm from another world."

Kakashi looked at me blankly. "Really."

"I told you so." I said. "And I'm telling the truth."

Kakashi put his hand to his chin and sighed. "This is gonna be so much paper work."

"So do you believe me?"

"Well, you seemed entirely genuine, and I didn't sense a lie." He said.

"But you just think I'm crazy."

"Well, not exactly, I think you hit your head to hard and are now confused."

"Peachy. Oh, can you hand me my bag." I pointed the blue backpack I had forgotten about." Kakashi handed it to me, and retrieved my phone. Fully and charged and yes! I had the charger. I held up my phone, then snapped a picture of Kakashi.

"What did you just-"

"I took a picture of you. This is called a phone. Look, here are pictures from my world." I showed him pictures of my house, my friends, family, making me a bit sad, but I sucked it up.

Kakashi eyes were wide. "See? Proof. I'm not crazy." I said.

"I believe you." He said. "Good, cause I was worried I'd be shipped off to the loony bin. How long was I out?"

"A Week."

"A WEEK?!" I shrieked. "Yeah. My team and I found you about a ten miles from Konoha."

"Well aren't I lucky." I said. "Now, there one more thing I'm gonna have to break to ya." I said.

"What that?"

"This." I held up a picture of me, smiling, however in the background was the TV with Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other.

"Your a story were I'm from." I said. Kakashi stared at the phone. "How much do you-"

"Everything. Which is why you cannot tell anyone but the Hokage. I don't think I need to tell you how bad it would be if any of Konoha's enemies found out about me, and I promise I bare no ill will against Konoha, quite the opposite actually."

Kakashi nodded. Then tensed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He put his finger to his lips before walking quietly over to the door and opened it, three Genin fell in.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.  
"How much did you hear?"

"You from another world!" Said Naruto looking at me. I sighed. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." I said.

Kakashi sighed. "They can keep a secret right?" His students nodded. Sasuke kept a locked gaze on me. "You said you know everything... what do you know about... Him."

I sighed. "Can you guys leave for a few minutes?" I asked. Kakashi raised and eyebrow, and I gave him a shrug. He sighed before leaving, dragging a angry Naruto, and miffed Sakura after him. "Hey! Why does she want to talk to the Teme?!"

"I can't leave her alone with Sasuke-Kun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Some teammates you have, now what do you want to know about Itachi?"

"Where is he? What is he doing? Will I defeat him? C-"

"whoa, whoa, whoa, one question at a time. I don't know where he is currently, I do know he is probably plotting world domination will his evil band of ninja, so you might want to take into account that Itachi is almost always accompanied by S-Rank ninja, so if you go to fight him, bring along some companions to fight the others. As for will you defeat him? I can't say, if I tell you I could screw up the timeline, which would doom everyone." I said.

Sasuke nodded. "By the way, learn to fight blindfolded." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, Itachi can use his sharingan to trap you in an alternate hell dimension for his own shits and giggles. All he needs is a one look, so don't look him in the eyes when you do face him."

Sasuke, once again, nodded.

Kakashi opened the door. "Alright, I think that's enough time alone with the stranger from another world, she needs to rest after all."

"Wait, if you guys refer to me, since I'm not from here my name, Alexandria is weird, so call me Momoka, Ok?" I asked.

"OK..." Said Kakashi.

I did feel tired. Very, very, tired.

Sasuke and the others left, and I drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

I woke up, once again, in the Hospital bed. Someone was trying to wake me up. My hand shot out and punched whatever it was, I heard familiar voice grunt in pain, and I opened my eyes, then realized where I was.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else..." I was looking at Kabuto. Wearing a Leaf headband. "Sorry." I said, my mouth on autopilot.

"It's alright, you got a strong arm for a civilian girl, I didn't expect you to punch me." He rubbed his jaw. "Hehe, yeah, I don't like being woke up."

"I'll take that into mind next time." He said. "You've healed up nicely, I have to say when you first got here you were in a pretty bad state, what exactly did that do you?" He questioned.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you... or more realistically, tell a ninja who would then kill you." I said. Kabuto blinked. "Oh. A secret then? Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Momoka." No. I cannot. But here's my alias, I hope you don't tell your creepy snake master of me.

"Momoka, no last name?" He asked. I shook my head. "Orphan." I said quickly.

"I see, I'm Yakushi, Kabuto."

"A pleasure to meet you Yakushi-San." I said, trying to remember how Japanese people addressed each other. He likes manners right? Why do people in glasses like manners?

"The pleasure is mine, Momoka-San. I'm going to write down a few things about you, what is your age?"

"I'm 16.

"Any allergies?"

"No."

"Health problems?"

"No."

"Height?"

"170 centimeters." (5 feet and 7 and half inches.)

"Weight?"

"Usually around 125 to 130 on my bad days."

"Most women aren't as open about there weight."

"Most women aren't in my position."

"Touche, blood type?"

"I don't know."

Kabuto... pulled out a needle. "Hold out you arm." I did as he said, cautious. I didn't like needles.

There was small pinch, but it was otherwise painless.

"Type, AB-" Said Kabuto, after testing it.

"Your Chakra is out of the ordinary."

Chakra? I have Chakra? Oh! That's what that weird feeling is. Chakra. "Elaborate." I said.

"You seem to be hypersensitive to chakra." Explained four eyes.

"However... you don't seem to have normal Spiritual chakra and Physical, you these other chakras... I can't quite figure out what they are, but they go up your torso, through the center of your body."

Oh, hes talking about the chakra chart. "I've never quite seen anything like this." His hands glowed having them go up and down my body, I flinched.

"It's Ok, I'm just scanning you."

"You have a lot of physical chakra in your lower half, but you spiritual chakra is in your head, and your coils, you have seven chakra coils, smaller than normal, but concentrated." Kabuto said.

Great, and here I was hopping I could lay low, as long I keep my mouth shut, I won't gain Orochi-creepo's attention, but nope! I have to have weird Chakra.

Well, normal chakra where I'm from... but still. It seems all my chakras opened. Peachy. Shouldn't I have, like, psychic powers of something?

Kabuto finally stopped examining me once a medic nin came in and told him that the Hokage wished to speak with me.

I got up, got dressed and headed of to meet the Hokage, followed closely by some Anbu ninja. Everything, I didn't notice it in the room, but everything seems heightened. I was acutely aware of everything around me. This is awesome.

I walked into the room. "Hello, Hokage-Sama." I said, bowing respectfully. I hope I didn't bow to low.

"Alexandria," My name sounded weird in Japanese. "Or do you prefer Momoka now?" He asked.

"Momoka is fine, sir." I said.

"Kakashi told me everything, I can't help but want to see for myself." He said. I nodded, carefully pulling out my phone. "Everything I told him is true, I am from another world." I said. I turned on my phone, and set it down. The Hokage picked it up, and examined it curiously before nodding and handing it back to me.

"He also mentioned that you know things about this world, that's it's a story in your world."

"That is also correct. I know quite a bit... and I assure you I mean no harm to this village or anyone in it."

Except Kabuto... and Danzo.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tell me Momoka, do you wish to be a Ninja?" I paused. Getting ninja training would be, very useful in the future.

"Um, yes Hokage-Sama." I said.

"Why?" Pressed the Hokage, leaning forward.

"Because I want to be able to defend myself, and my friends, once I makes some, and the innocent. The hole reason I came here in the state that I was in, was because I pushed a little girl out of the way, taking the blow instead." I confessed.

"You saved her life, and you want to protect others like her." Said the Hokage.

"Yeah, I don't like it when innocent people get hurt."

"Not many do, alright, you can become a ninja, under the condition that you will be loyal to Konoha." He said. I nodded. "I accept this offer, thank you Hokage-Sama."

"Wonderful, the Anbu will take you to an apartment, and you new Sensei will meet you in training grounds four, tomorrow morning, you will get a monthly allowance, dismissed." He said.

I turned to leave, following the Anbu to my new home, then handed me the monthly allowance.

Ironically, it was near Naruto's. I walked into the place, bag in hand, and put my things in drawers. I had a bit of stuff in the large back pack, as it was almost always stuffed since I was paranoid.

A beanie.

A scarf.

Goggles.

A journal.

Some pens and pencils.

Sunglasses.

Make-Up.

Seven extra pairs of underwear.

Period supplies.

A tank top.

A exercise bra.

Some string, by some I mean a small ball of string.

A hair brush and toothbrush and toothpaste.

A bar.

My Phone charger.

My DSI charger. And DSI with some games in it's small case.

An extra bra.

Several apples sauce packets.

A measuring tape.

My reading glasses.

My extra reading glasses.

Finger-less gloves.

Normal gloves.

A compass.

A com-pack mirror that combined into a hair brush.

A smaller bag, that was more mobile.

Conditioner.

Black nail polish.

And finally my hand draw map, of Konoha that I was gonna show off to my friend, Diana, but then I died and woke up in Konoha.

Huh. I even drew a small compass marking north south east west, on it. I put it in my journal, and quickly wrote down almost everything I knew about the Naruto world, little details I might forget, like names, background, when they died. I wrote it randomly per subject. Wrote in English, and cursive in some parts.

I also hid the alphabet translation in my bra that I don't ever use's stuffing should I ever forget. I also put a better password on my phone.

I took pictures for the rest of the day, some times just exploring, asking people about things and places, calming to be new if they asked why.

I also made friends with Naruto and went out for ramen. I bought ninja clothing at well, cheap, asking Naruto if there was anywhere could get cheap clothing.

I did find a nice good-will type of store. I had gotten some of my money, keeping it only for food, and would spend the rest on getting suitable clothing, and weapons, surprisingly, it was more money than I thought.

I ended buying some black shorts, a weapons pouch, a belt to keep stuff in, ninja shoes that almost reached my knees, a red crop top, and a small black jacket that covered the crop top showing only a small sliver of red, and sleeves that went to my elbows. I got one kunai pouch, and ten kunai that came with it for a good deal. They needed to be sharpened, but other than it was cool. I got a mini skirt that had a slit on other side, it was dark red. Finally, when I returned home, I fixed my hair, cutting of the spit ends, and cutting the sides slightly, then pulled up my hair in two braids, having my curls frame my face.

I painted my nails, ate dinner, Ramen, then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I was preparing for who I might meet at the training grounds, after taking a shower, and getting dressed, throwing my hair into a braid. I ate some ramen, then hurried to the grounds.

"Momoka." I spun to face my new Sensei to see it was none other than Iruka.

Huh.

"My name is Umino Iruka." He said.

"Nice to meet you Iruka-Sensei." I said.

"Let's begin. Momoka, do you know what chakra is?"

"Yes, it's energy than ninja use for jutsu, and keep everything alive, but according to the medical ninja, I have weird chakra."

"Yes I was informed, it's separated into seven coils." He said. "But first we're going to work on your taijutsu before getting to Ninjutsu." I nodded.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Training was painful, those first couple weeks. But on the other hand, I learned that the Chunnin exams would happen in exactly Five months, so I needed to train harder so I wouldn't die in Orochimaru's invasion.

I was, really, really bad at first, barely managing a push up, but I continued, saying I could do it, repeatedly to Iruka when asked if I would like to stop.

I was stubborn to say the least, but I was working on chakra exercises now, and I'd met Team Gai! I was practicing earlier in the day, before it was time to train with Iruka, I had to train early, around 7:00 AM, until 8:00 AM when Iruka had to go to the Academy to teach, then later at 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM.

I tried when the sun had just risen, and ended up meeting the youthful team, and joining them for about two hours before heading to train with Iruka, who began to notice my little adventures after a few days.

I got weights to. They slowed me down at first, but it was the only way to built up my muscles faster. Needless to say, after another month, I was stronger than before, a lot stronger, and not as clumsy or uncoordinated.

I got abs fast to, being trained like this will do that.

Chakra exercises were harder for me, as I had to adjust my chakra to the exercises, but after a slow week, I figured it out.

Jutsu on the other hand, I had certain problems, once again require a special way, but generally the same once I figured it out.

I worked my ass off, training myself Gai styled round the clock, I would read about Chakra and eventually was allowed some books on Jutsu, reading and memorizing those.

I practiced and practiced, until I was sure I was at least at Sakura level, three months later. That was bad, normally but for me, it was awesome! I could jump over buildings and stuff, I eve joined Naruto on some of his pranks. Sometimes.

Then, by month Four and 20 days in, I got a headband.

Yay! I could do one Jutsu that I was good at... yeah not something that's very good, but it was something. Other Jutsus, eh, I had much harder time with, stupid abnormal chakra system. The Jutsu that I was good at, was not actually the clone one, I mean, I could do that one, but like only one clone, and that took forever to not have it look like something out of the walking dead.

No the Jutsu was actually body flicker jutsu. How did I learn this? Who taught me? Well, I snuck into a library to learn it cause I knew I would really, really need it, and for motivation I went to training ground 44, nearly died, and body flickered out of there, almost killing myself, but I was fine and didn't tell anybody.

I did do the clone Jutsu to graduate, and passed, now what?

I was officially a Genin, who was only good at body flicker for some reason. Ok, Ok, it was because I forced myself to learn it.

But, I also became familiar with the forest of death.

Iruka freaked out when I told him I knew the Jutsu and how I learned it, he proceed to scold me before I told him the giant bugs beat him to it.

I wasn't gonna do that again... well, probably.

Soon, before I knew it, I was walking through Konoha, when I caught sight of a certain angry red headed panda, telling me Chunnin exams were about to begin.

Will I be able to participate? I don't have team... maybe next time then... wait, who's my Genin teacher? Also... hey! Maybe, just maybe, when Jiraiya shows up he could teach me!

I'd have to were something sexy... but he might teach me! Until then I'll have to be taught by the Jounin the Hokage assigned me too.

"Hey! Are you Momoka?" I turned to see said ninja.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Anko, your new instructor." She said.

Oh boy. This will be interesting.

* * *

"How does a Genin like you know body flicker?"

After days of grueling training exercises that made me question Anko's sanity.

"I snuck into a library and copied it, then learned it by going into training ground 44 so I'd have better motivation to learn it, I did, and here I am. Got a scolding from Iruka-sensei the mother hen, but I think the giant bugs taught me how stupid of an idea that was." I said.

Anko laughed. "You actually went into the forest, alone and unsupervised for the sake of learning a Jutsu?"

"Yep, and I'd probably do it again." I said, sipping some of my tea.

"Your crazy kid." Said Anko.

I hummed in agreement.

* * *

 **Alright. Another fanfiction regarding Naruto, not as crazy as normally, I'm trying interpenetrate this world's knowledge of chakra with that one, so if she has chakra, it'll be chakra from this world styled. This just means Jutsu's are sometimes really easy, or really hard to learn.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Chunnin Exams

"Soooooo, do I get to follow you when you scare the crap out of the other Genin?" I asked Anko.

It was finally time for the Chunnin Exams. "Actually, I wast thinking you could take the exams."

"Huh?" I was confused. I thought you had to have team for that?

"You've excelled with surprising speed over the month, I think you outta be apart."

"But I thought you had to have team?"

"There are exceptions, and I pulled some strings, now it's gonna be a lot harder for you, but I think you might pull it off." She said.

I stood there stunned.

I hadn't planned for this, I wasn't ready... was I? Anko seemed to think so, I'd bonded a great deal with Team seven, maybe if I help them out, I can travel with them, or Team Gai, whatever team I come across first. "Really?"

"Yeah... now go! Don't make me regret it." She said. I smiled and went into the building, slipping past everyone, arriving at the last minute in the room. Right before Ibeki literally, I about a minute to stare awkwardly, then wave at the rookie nine before he popped up.

We picked out a seat number. I went to my seat... oh crap. I'm next to Kabuto. Why?

"Momoka-San, I didn't expect you to be here, where's your team?" Said Kabuto. I looked at him. "Well I'm full of surprises, I'm on my own, now let's stop talking before Ibeki yells at us." Kabuto seemed surprised I was on my own, considering his eyes slightly widened when I told him.

For the rest of the test, I sat there, answering what I knew, and what I didn't... I didn't answer.

I wondered why I was in the Chunnin exams. I mean, I know Itachi did them by himself but, was it because I didn't have team? I mean, this particular Chunnin Exam was the most dangerous, because of certain snake that slithers his way in.

Finally, the final question thing showed up, I relaxed, knowing full well that I would be fine.

Then Anko busted down the wall. I face-palmed.

We were lead to training ground 44, as Anko told us the up and downs. Then I felt eyes on me, eery eyes. You know, now that I think about it, I was near the back... crap, I have feeling of who's watching and I hope I'm wrong.

I turned to see my feeling was correct. A certain creepy grass ninja was starring at me. I gathered my courage, and glared at the snake Sannin, then felt a wave of KI, making my shiver, but otherwise I kept my glare, letting out some of my own KI right back, unleashing all the anger I had for him, Madara, Tobi, Danzo, Sasuke, and the pain everyone would go through at him. Anko had taught me how scare the shit out of people using this.

I saw him blink in surprise when I showed a high level for genin, but then he got that creepy smirk and flicked hi tongue out.

I frowned slightly, before letting out my own smirk, and sticking my tongue out and hands to my ears moving my fingers, the universal Na-na na na-na, move.

A flicker of annoyance, amusement and surprise showed in his eyes, before Anko's kunai went past him, cutting some hair.

He picked up the kunai licking some blood, I glared at him, furiously as he neared Naruto, stepping into his way to protect the Genin.

He looked annoyed, but also amused, the same sadistic smirk on his face, keep in mind he's like five feet in front of me, and I feel like everything in my body is telling me to run, but I didn't move.

I think we already established that I wasn't gonna let danger get near kids, and I'd shelter Naruto and the other as much I could, especially from him.

"Move." He hissed.

"Make me." I hissed right back. A trick I learned from Anko. The Disguised Nin went to move, but Anko interrupted.

"Hey Momoka, do you know where my kunai is?"

"Yeah, this creep has it." I said, moving slightly. Suddenly the snake extended his tongue over my shoulder, making me shudder slightly, giving it to Anko.

"It cut some of my precious hair, and you see I got quite excited." Said the creep. "Then this Genin challenged me so openly..." The tongue flickered again.

Can someone please tell Orochimaru to put his tongue away?

Anko got the papers we had to sign, as I moved away from Orochimaru at a rather quick pace to go sign. I caught sight of Kabuto who looked at Orochimaru, there eye briefly connecting. Then his eyes flickered to mine. I looked between him and the grass nin with a somethings not right face on, both parties noticed.

Then I sighed and walked into the forest with my scroll, and body flickered.

* * *

Finding to lame teams was hard. But stealing from them, was actually easier. I just had to used clones to separate them, I had gotten better at said Jutsu, not to mention I'd planned attacks like this. Outnumbered.

I snatched the scrolls, however, it was heaven, the kind of scroll I already had, the next time I found a team, it had earth and heaven.

I had two heaven scrolls and two earth scrolls. Perfect, now to meet team seven. Now mind you, it took a few days to find and plan an attack on each team.

I located them, after about an hour of searching, still a little rusty on the chakra signatures. It was harder when they were far away.

But once there in like... twenty feet distance I can tell who is who.

"Hey guys." I said, making the hole team seven tense.

"Momoka!" Cheered Naruto, running over only to be stopped by Sasuke. "What if she wants our scroll?" Naruto stopped and looked at me.

"Guys, don't be stupid, I'm not gonna betray my friends for some scroll, especially since I have one for you." I held up an Heaven Scroll. "I have a spare if you need it." I said.

"Thanks.." Said Sakura.

"Um, truce? I work with you guys, we're stronger together, and you get my heaven scroll." I said.

They looked at each other before nodding.

We traveled together, working to find the tower. However... we got interrupted. A blast of wind blew us all away. I landed near Sasuke, I made sure I did.

"Password!" Sasuke said after Sakura was scene. She recited it perfectly. Then Naruto showed up, and recited the password perfectly as well.

I threw a kunai at him immediately, along with Sasuke, ignoring Sakura's cry of surprise. "Like Naruto would remember all that." I said.

'Naruto's face contorted into a sinister smirk. "Clever... but if your teammate was so incompetent, why did you make a password that he would never remember?"

"Because it wasn't for Naruto, I knew you were listening."

"Who are you?" I asked. Naruto's form shifted into the grass nin.

"Oh, you, the creepy grass ninja... yeah that doesn't really clear things up." I said, readying for battle. "I don't buy your disguise." I said quietly.

Sasuke shot me a questioning look, before were suddenly hit with wave of Killing Intent. Sasuke proceeded to vomit, Sakura's mouth opened in a silent scream.

Well, Anko felt like this that one time... rather not talk about it. But she made sure I could withstand KI, to a certain extent, I mean, I still felt like screaming and running away in terror.

I couldn't squabble in fear every-time I met a scary person. It would get me killed. I did the body flicker jutsu, leaving a clone in my place.

The fun thing with my chakra, is that it was harder to detect, and easier to hide, being different. Especially when I was scared.

I was behind Orochimaru, while my clone played her part perfectly, falling down, and shaking.

I put a paper bomb on a kunai, and tossed three at Orochimaru.

He turned at the last second, the explosion giving Sasuke an opportunity to escape. I used clones to throw kunai at him from almost all angles. I did replacement jutsu as he threw kunai at me, I ended up on branch in front of him again, he threw kunai at me.

I jumped, familiar with this place, and flipped through the air, pulling a move I've worked on for weeks, similar to Itachi's kunai thing, looking straight at Orochimaru everything was in slow motion as I threw kunai the several paper bombs attached near his feet, and other kunai at the strings I attached when everyone wasn't looking Via body flicker setting of a married of explosions.

"Katsu." I said dramatically. Then flickered away to Sasuke and Sakura, hearing the large boom.

I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!

However, soon there was giant snake, and Orochimaru, who looked at me and... flicked his tongue.

Oh no, did I get his interest?

I'M NOT JOINING YOU SNAKE!

I sighed, and readied my kunai. Sasuke freaked out and killed the snake, although to be fair, that would be my reaction had I not been trained by Anko.

It was similar to my reaction when she set a snake on me.

In this very training ground. I knew how to fight them though. I hopped around the snake, familiar with avoiding it's head, and ended up making it tie itself in a knot.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, when will you snake's learn that will do this whenever I am confronted with you guys?" I asked it, then jumped away, making Orochimaru look at me curiously.

"You are familiar with snake summons?"

"Hm, yes. Which, snake summons, the weird flicking tongue, your particular... abilities are ringing quite a large bell."

I straightened up, killing the snake by blowing it up, and jumping away.

"What an unpleasant honor Orochimaru." I gave a mock bow, before pulling another kunai.

"Clever girl, how exactly did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Your not exactly hiding the snake thing." I pointed out. "And that would because my Sensei told me about you." I said.

"Really? Who is your Sensei child?"

"I believe you were once well acquainted with her, purple hair, sassy attitude, used to be your student." I filled in.

"Anko." Said Orochimaru. "She taught you? Well, let's see how well." I flickered away. Once again, attacking him by moving as fast I could.

Hold on. I still have my waits on... I paused, putting up a one second finger at the Sannin, before removing my weight, feeling light as air.

I moved a lot faster this time, with the body flicker, I was dancing around, throwing kunai and paper bombs at Orochimaru, using clones and replacement jutsu and when are you to get here Naruto?!

I flipped over the snake again, this time using a Jutsu to send fire at him.

No, it wasn't Sasuke's Fire Jutsu... it was one that I found and modified slightly so it was like a fire benders... it took me the entire time I've been here in this world to perfect this.

It's like when Naruto based the Sexy-Jutsu on the Clone Jutsu. It's like that.

I landed next to Sasuke, panting. "Are you going to sit there all day or what? I thought you were an Uchiha!" I snapped. Sasuke blinked.

I attacked Orochimaru again, however, he seemed to have had enough, and kicked me... into the sky, and then I fell down someplace else, coughing, and struggling to get up.

Naruto was there by the time I got back, and attacked Orochimaru, who was in the process of sealing Kurama away.

"HEY OROCHIMARU!" I yelled, then threw a bomb at him. "TAKE THAT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I caught Naruto's unconscious form.

I lay him down, holding his head on my lap. Sakura quickly ran over. I looked at Sasuke.

"DO SOMETHING SASUKE! HOW CAN YOU EVER HOPE TO FACE ITACHI IF YOU CAN'T EVEN FACE THIS DEMON?!" I yelled. Sasuke looked at me, his eye hardened, and he sprung into action.

I knew I couldn't interfere. Sasuke fought the evil Sannin, then got bit by the curse mark.

I glared at the snake. "You won't get his body, Orochimaru." I said. Orochimaru looked at me.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" He hissed.

"Recall what Itachi once said to you, and you shall know." I said cryptically.

"How do you know of what he said?" Hissed Orochimaru.

"I'm full of secrets."

Orochimaru smirked and started sinking into the ground. Sakura glared at Orochimaru, and asked what he'd done.

"That? Oh it's just parting gift. Until we meet again, Momoka-Chan."

Note to self. NEVER BE ALONE WITH OROCHIMARU.

The snake was gone. I picked up Naruto, and glanced at Sakura, who was doing the same. "Come on, he might come back." I said. But knew he won't, not when he's dealing with Anko, probably taunting her about the fact that he'd met me.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter wasn't as long, and that I didn't go into detail about the battle between Sasuke, which is actually really hard to describe.  
**

 **I mean battle scene for crying out loud, those are really hard to write. You might have noticed I didn't the part with the hole Orochimaru eating the scroll, well, that's because I edited it out, and I had Momoka hold them this time round, she nicked them before Orochimaru did, and hit them.**

 **Please Review.**

 **PS I was thinking of doing a little romance, and who out of these do you think Momoka would hit it off with in Shippuden. Keep in mind she's like 16 now but I could change her age to 14, so she'll be closer to the winners age.**

 **Gaara? She'll have to be de-aged. So I'll have to edit some things.**

 **Itachi? That's gonna be hard... he only has like three facial expressions throughout the hole Anime.**

 **Deidara? They'd be the same age, and she could flirt with him a bit.**

 **Perhaps Kakashi? Eh... that's gonna be a little weird but Ok, since she'll be 18 or 19 in shippuden.**

 **Maybe Obito/Tobi? Unlikely, more like flirting, jeez that'd be hard and also creepy.**

 **How about Kabuto? Nah just kidding, please don't pick him. Please don't.**

 **I would suggest Naruto, but I'm all for HinNaru.**

 **Finally, what about her and Sasuke? Her age again, would have to be changed, because the romance would take place right before Shippuden.**

 **Please review and tell me who you think she'd be good with or perhaps... love triangle?**


End file.
